


I Burn Like Wood Inflamed

by yehwellwhatever



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Cook wakes up to something tickling his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Burn Like Wood Inflamed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to mmmfelicious for the beta, any remaining mistakes are my own.

David Cook wakes up to something tickling his chest. When he tries to swat whatever it is away, without opening his eyes; his hand connects with a face. Really, he should have known that it was not just a bug, because there’s a weight over his hips, and a dust of breath over his chest telling him it’s definitely human. He stiffens momentarily, before his eyes fly open. He was alone last night, so who the hell is in bed with him? It’s still mostly dark in the room, only a small ray light finding itself through the side of the blinds, telling him it’s morning.

Then he looks down, and the first thing he sees is the top of a head with a mop of jet black hair. Then David Archuleta is looking up at him, grinning. Cook has to blink, make sure he’s really awake and this is not just a dream, because Archie is on top of him, in their bed. “What are you doing here?” he asks, voice rough from lack of sleep and use. “Aren’t you supposed to be somewhere in Europe right now?”

“Change of plans,” Archie says, sounding gleeful. He sneaks a hand under the covers and strokes Cook’s bare tummy. It’s become a habit of his, and Cook vividly remembers when Archie had told him that he needed to lay off with the work outs, because he was turning into someone, well someone not him. “Don’t I at least get a _'hello'_? I thought you’d be happy to see me.” He faux pouts. “I can leave again, if you want to go back to sleep?”

It’s not until Archie is halfway out of bed that Cook wakes up completely, taking a hold of Archie’s arm. “Don’t you dare,” he says as he pulls Archie back to sitting on top of him.

Archie grins at him, his eyes dancing. “Well, if you insist…”

“I do,” Cook says with feeling, pulling again to make Archie settle down completely. “Hello, Archuleta. I missed you.”

“Missed you, too, Cook,” Archie says, voice low, and there is that tickling sensation again. It’s a novelty, and it makes Cook want to feel it all over his body. He doesn’t even bother to hide the fact that his dick is taking interest; Archie is used to it by now.

“Hey, come here,” Cook says, shifting a little to settle against the high wooden headboard. He reaches a hand behind Archie and cards his fingers through the hair on the back of his head. It’s longer than usual, but Cook isn’t going to complain; if you ask him, his boyfriend goes to get his hair cut way too often, it’s becoming an obsession.

Cook takes his time taking in Archie’s features, it’s been way too long since they last saw each other, with their tours having overlapped so that when Cook was back in LA, Archie had already been in Europe for a couple of weeks. There’s something different about his boyfriend, his features seems edgier somehow. He fumbles on the bedside table, not taking his eyes off Archie’s face as he tries to locate his glasses. It’s not until he sees the look on Archie’s face that he remembers that, oh right, he doesn’t have them anymore. He really, _really_ wishes that he had his glasses near by, that he hadn’t forgotten them in one hotel room or another and hadn’t bothered to get them replaced yet, since he usually just used his contacts. Obviously that was a stupid idea, like Archie had told him over the phone when Cook relayed what had happened.

He bends forward a little, his lips barely brushing Archie’s as he says, “Hey,” before kissing him properly. The hand that’s not still in Archie’s hair goes up to his cheek, like it always does. It’s not until then that he realizes what the tickling sensation had been. The realization makes him moan into the kiss and deepen it, but seconds later Archie is chuckling, and the kiss is a lost cause.

“When did you… Is that…” Cook stammers, unable to collect his thoughts properly. “Archuleta, is that _stubble_?”

The exclamation makes Archie laugh even harder, and he hides his face in the crook of Cook’s neck. When he’s calmed down a little, he looks at Cook, eyes wide. “I can go into the bathroom and shave it off, if it makes you uncomfortable,” he says, sounding hesitant.

“Don’t you dare, Archuleta.” Cook flips them over, as a result tangling them both in the sheets and nearly falling off the bed.

Cook decides that they should spend the rest of the day in bed; he intends to use the new found facial hair to its fullest potential.

_The end_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for emilythegiant @ LJ, based on the prompt _stubble_.
> 
> Title from the song Breathless by Jerry Lee Lewis.


End file.
